1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive film, an adhesive composition for the same, and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optically clear adhesive (OCA) film is an adhesive film used for interlayer adhesion when stacking components in an optical display device, or for attaching a touchscreen for mobile phones. For example, a capacitive touchpad is attached to a window or a film using an adhesive film to sense a change in capacitance of the window or film. In such a touchpad, the adhesive film is stacked between a window glass and a touchscreen panel (TSP) sensor glass. An OCA film enhances clearness (e.g., clarity) of a display screen, exhibits superior adhesion to double-sided tapes, and has a high transmittance similar to glass by allowing 97% or more of light to be transmitted therethrough. The OCA film may be applied not only to mobile phones, but also to tablet PCs, TVs and the like, which have medium or large display screens. When bubbling or lamination failure occurs during lamination of the OCA film, reworking may be appropriate. For example, an adhesive film laminated onto a touch panel can be discarded by separating the adhesive film from the touch panel at high temperature using a wire.